


Sweet Dreams

by YamiAki96



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a nightmare." She always answered, but never told him about it. Let him believe it was about a silly monster, this was far worse. This one could come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lost one-shot. I just started watching it and I love it. I love Boone especially.

Shannon dreams of Boone most nights.

He's always older - in his thirties. Sometimes he looks like he does now, sometimes his hair is shorter or longer, or he has glasses, or another thing older men need. Sometimes he's fatter and paler, sometimes he looks like a beach god. But he's always beautiful.

He's always married, in her dreams, but never to whatever awful girl he was dating at the moment. He was always married to some girl named Mia that was on a TV show she was watching while painting her nails one night. He'd said she was cute and she'd changed the channel. She didn't see beauty in her big doe eyes or her wild brown curls- she didn't look like her at all.

In the dream she was visiting him for the first time in years. Mia's off on a modeling gig or a concert tour or dancing with a professional company or living another one of Shannon's dreams, leaving Boone all alone in their big house. He smiles and nods as she tell him of her travels and her boyfriends , and she tries to do the same with him.

He never works for Sabrina in her dreams and she's never mentioned. Boone does his own thing,working with a bunch of environmental groups to save the world. He looks so fulfilled and happy with his life, she feels like an intruder.

He invites her home for real drinks, not the watered down crap restaurants serve. Shannon knows what 'drinks' means. Boone's lonely. Boone's _her's_.

But that thought is always shattered when a child runs into his arms when he opens the door. The gender is always different. Sometimes it's a little girl with his eyes and Mia's wild hair. Sometimes -most times- it's a little boy that's Boone's mirror image. Boone scoops them up and kisses them, telling them to say hello to their Aunt Shannon.

And sometimes Mia came home early and Boone put on his beautiful smile and kissed her fully, telling her Shannon was there. Mia looked at her like Sabrina did, eyes full of contempt and jealousy for having to share Boone's attention.

Shannon would sit with the kid in the living room while Boone and Mia made dinner, feeding each other and flirting.

Then she'd realize that all this - the house, the child, _Boone_ \- could all have been her's.

Then she'd wake up in her room in Sabrina's house. She was still sixteen and Boone was still eighteen, getting ready to go to college in New York, just like Sabrina wanted. Shannon would get up and sneak into Boone's room down the hall, letting his warm scent envelope her. She'd crawl into his bed and press herself into his arms.

"'s wrong?" He'd ask half asleep, tightening his arms around her.

"I had a nightmare." She always answered, but never told him about it. Let him believe it was about a silly monster, this was far worse.

This one could come true.


End file.
